Misunderstanding
by Nicki Monaz
Summary: Angel attempts to reconnect with Spike, starting with making him his childe again. Spike doesn't like it very much. Dawn walks in & misunderstands the situation. Assume there's a screamed exclamation of "your exes are gay!" when Buffy gets home & a line of carnage in the form of street punk vandalism & pulpy demons following Spike's wave of rage.(Buffy sent Dawn for Angel just b/c)
1. Chapter 1

Spike slowly woke to darkness and realized he was chained to a bed with a blindfold over his eyes. He sighed. Was this another one of Buffy's newly thought up games? You'd think the girl would realize he'd done this before.

The door slowly creaked open.

"You better have a bloody good reason for this, Slayer." Spike stopped when the all-too-familiar scent filled his nostrils, "Angel?"

"Hello, Spike." his grandsire crossed the room.

Of course, this was Angel's apartment. His scent was everywhere.

"Don't tell me you lost your soul again." the blond seemed annoyed, "Brought me here to torture me, did you? Always was your favorite victim."

"I'm just as souled as usual." the older vampire answered, "As I recall, you usually brought it on yourself. You happened to like being Dru's plaything."

"Only because it pleased her." the younger vampire argued, "I loved the barmy girl."

Angel changed the subject, "I'm not going to torture you."

"So, chaining a blindfolded vampire to your bed is some kind of kinky fantasy for you and the Slayer?" Spike mocked.

Angel took the blindfold off, "Blindfolds aren't really my style."

"Chains are." the British vampire glared at him.

"Shut up, Will." he sighed like an exasperated parent.

"You don't get to call me that, Angelus. You are not my sire." the blond spit the words at him, "You're just a stupid dog with bad teeth and the Slayer likes me better. Hear about the house we knocked down while we were doing each other?"

The brunette growled and his hand flew to the other's throat, his vamp face rising to the surface.

"Am I p***ing you off?" Spike smirked, "You gonna brood about it?"

Angel loosened his grip a bit but didn't change his face, "I'm going to remind you of your place in this family."

"Oh, a little grandsire/grandchilde bonding, is it? These chains are really helping with that, mate." his voice dripped sarcasm.

"The chains are because you'd fight me," he explained, his face turning back to an angel's, "and I'd rather not beat you to a pulp before we have this conversation."

"Ugh, just sod off, you big poof." Spike rolled his eyes, "I'm not having a bloody heart-to-heart with you."

"I haven't been the best sire and I know that." Angel shifted uncomfortably, but continued, "I tortured you, I made Drusilla the way she is, and I made you take care of her when I left. I shouldn't have done that. But, I'm different now. We both are."

"Just stake me, nancy boy." the blond pulled at the thick manacles securing his wrists to the bed posts, "I am not listening to this. Go to the Slayer if you want to bloody apologize. I hate you, you hate me, and no bloody talk is going to change that."

Angel forced Spike to look at him with a bruising grip on his chin, "I am your true sire and you know it, boy. I'm going to remind you of that."

The younger vampire's string of curses was cut off by the elder letting out a growl and his vamp face resurfacing.

"What the bloody h*** do you think you're…." a muffled cry escaped his throat as Angel shoved his head into his left arm and yanked the collar of his black t-shirt over his shoulder, roughly sinking his fangs into his neck.

"Let me go, you big poof!" Spike tried to fight, but found himself unable to move.

Angel was holding him down, biting harder on his exposed neck just above his collarbone. The minutes ticked by and Spike lost track, slipping slowly into darkness as he lost his crimson life force.

Finally, when he was barely conscious, Angel stopped, running his tongue over the puncture wounds to heal them faster. Buffy had read about it in one of Giles' books and said it was icky and weird. Good thing she'd never find out about this.

He patted Spike's face, "Spike, look at me."

The blond's blue eyes opened slightly, "Stupid wanker…"

Without a word, Angel pulled out a knife and cut his hand, pressing it over his grandchilde's lips.

Spike, too weak to really do much else, let his grandsire's blood gather in the back of his throat, refusing to swallow it, and breathed through his nose.

"Stupid, boy. Still think you need to breathe." Angel looked at him, "You'll have to swallow it eventually. I can keep you here all night, Spike."

Eventually, the scent and Spike's reflex won out. A sire's scent was a powerful thing, as was their bond, no matter how much either of them hated it.

Spike gulped down the blood like a schoolboy with a juicebox. His brain screamed at him to stop, but his body couldn't bring him to do so.

"Missed it, didn't you?" an amused smile broke through some of the mocking in Angel's voice.

_Stop it, you bloody idiot! He is __not__ your sire. _he inwardly screamed, _You __hate__ him_.

_He is in every sense that matters. _his emotions argued, _You __need__ him. You __missed__ him._

Once Spike was a bit less groggy, Angel pulled his hand away, receiving an involuntary growl of protest from his reclaimed childe.

He freed the blond's wrists and wrapped a bandage around his own hand, "You're as much my childe as you are a vampire. That chip in your head and our grudges against each other don't change that. Not even Buffy."

_I hate him. _Spike thought to himself. But, his instincts said otherwise.

He rolled over on the bed and chose not to respond, too tired to try to argue. Angel got in on the other side.

Spike scooted closer, hating himself for doing so. The reclaiming and sharing blood always made the childe feel needy, much like the lost fledgling they started as.

_Buffy better never find out about this._

"Angel…" he almost whimpered.

_G**. I might as well be a bloody infant._

Angel hesitated a moment, then pulled him to his chest and ran a hand through his hair, "I won't leave you again, Spike."

He wanted to push him away, to call him a nancy boy poof and curse like never before. Instead, Spike found himself pressing his face into his sire's neck and taking in his scent, enveloping himself in the comfortingly familiar aroma.

_G**, he'd be the laughing stock of the whole bloody world if anyone found out about this. Stupid, nancy boy, Angel and his bloody power over him as a d*** sire._

As Spike inwardly seethed, the unlocked door swung open and a familiar teenage girl tromped in, "Hey, Angel, Buffy needs help and Spike's skipped town or something. Do you think you could-Oh, my G***..."

The two vampires jumped, Spike falling off the edge of the bed.

"Dawn..." Angel started, but didn't know what to say.

"Wait 'til Buffy hears about this!" Dawn shook off her initial shock and laughed.

"Wait, Little Bit, this isn't what it looks like..." Spike held up his hands and started trying to explain.

"Buffy said you guys are always weird around each other. Wow. I gotta tell everybody about this." she ran out the door to tell the Scoobies.

"Dawn!" Spike yelled after her, "Don't tell your bloody sis! D*** it! That's just great. Now, I'm a neutered vampire and banging the Slayer's other ex. Xander'll have a field day with that."

Angel groaned, "We can explain everything to them later."

"Little good that'll do. I'm done. No one hears about this." he slipped on his duster and stormed out the door, "The Slayer can find a new pet vamp. And don't you go following me!"

Angel sighed and stomped after the Brit, knowing from years of experience he was just being overdramatic, again. He could already sense the blond wanting his sire, yet, always prideful, he continued in the opposite direction, the brunette trailing behind him. This was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, so this story only has 2 favs and 1 follower so far. I have more to write, but I want to know what you guys are thinking. Please review and let me know what you think so far and if you want more chapters after this. Your input is greatly appreciated. Thanks._

* * *

><p>"What the bloody h*** is your problem?" Spike demanded as the Slayer shoved him through her front door.<p>

"You vandalized downtown and smashed people's cars. Really?" Buffy glared at him, "Eating kittens and staking your old buddies isn't exciting enough for you?"

"Kittens?" Willow looked upset, "You eat kittens?"

The whole Scooby gang stood in the living room, eyeing the vampire with curious, confused, or annoyed expressions.

Spike rolled his eyes, "Oh, like you've never broken a few car windows."

"You ripped the doors off and chased the owners for amusement." Giles cleaned his glasses.

"I'm evil. Get over it. Can't hurt them anyway." he started to walk away, "Case closed. See you another time. _Passions_ is on."

"We heard you had passions with Dead Boy." Xander joked, "What? Being lonely and still liking women ain't workin' for ya?"

The blond vampire stopped in his tracks, turned, and glared, "What did you just say?"

"You heard me." Xander stepped closer, "You and Angel, a lot more than friendly."

Spike lunged towards him, then grabbed his head in pain, "Ah! G**! It isn't like that!"

"But, I saw you." Dawn moved in next to Willow, "You were in bed together, snuggling."

The vampire regained his composure and straightened, "We're not bloody shagging."

"Right, of course not." Anya said dryly, "There must be some other explanation for two male vampires lying in bed together."

Buffy noticed the almost healed punctures sticking out from under the collar of his t-shirt under his signature duster, "Oh my g**! He bit you. He drank your blood didn't he? Oh my g**!"

"W-why would he do that? Is he evil again?" the redheaded witch started worrying, on the verge of pacing.

"Woah, hold on a minute…" Spike tried to explain.

Giles continued rubbing his lenses with a handkerchief, though they were clearly smudge free.

Xander laughed, "Isn't that like a "You're mine. I own you" between vampires? This is priceless."

"It doesn't work the way that you're thinking." Angel's voice came from the doorway.

They turned towards the still-open door.

"Are you following me?" the british vampire was getting annoyed, "Leave me alone, you bloody ponce."

"Shut up, Spike." Angel looked at Buffy, "I'm still welcome?"

Buffy sighed, "Yes, come in."

Spike glared but seethed quietly as the brunette vampire walked in. The others glanced at him with puzzled expressions. No one could get Spike to shut up.

The Slayer looked at Angel, "Okay, what the h*** is going on here?"

"She means why were you and Spike in bed together?" the ex-demon stated.

"Reclaiming." Angel responded in one word.

A deep growl came from the blond vampire's throat. He clearly didn't like this.

"Re-whating?" the Chosen One asked.

"I've heard of it." Giles went to a bookshelf, pulled down a book, and flipped through the pages, "It's in here somewhere."

"Reclaiming. So, you're saying you own him?" Xander smirked, "So, the Dawnster saw what she saw."

"I'm not his b****, you bloody idiot!" Spike's vamp face came out, "Shut your mouth or I'll…"

"You'll what?" he interrupted, "Hurt my feelings? You can't touch me, Bleach Boy."

Anya added, "Not without a painful migraine that is."

"Xander, leave him alone." Willow mediated, "If he says it didn't happen, it didn't. Spike, uh, what did happen with you and Angel and the snuggling?"

"We were not snuggling, you redheaded bint!" the blond was using all his self-control to avoid the excruciating headache that would come from ripping someone's throat out.

"Spike, calm down and shut up." Angel grabbed his throat and arm with the kind of force that would break a human.

Everyone stared, unsure what to do, as the british vampire stood and breathed heavily, clenching his fists like he was going to beat something to death. The older, irish vampire didn't let go of him until the yellow eyes and ridges of his vamp face disappeared.

Spike glared, "I hate you, the bloody lot of you."

"We're not very fond of you either." Xander frowned, "You wanna go away now?"

"You'd like that wouldn't you, Wonder Boy?" the blond mocked, "Make you look manlier in front of the ladies if I'm gone?"

"Oh, stop with the bravado." Buffy cut in, "We all know you're a pmsing boogie man that can't bite. I've had barbies manlier than you."

"At least I've got the stones to beat down demons. This poof has to hide behind you, luv." Spike smirked, "You thought I was man enough when we shagged a house down."

"Oh my g**! Ew!" Dawn exclaimed, "I'm seriously gonna puke!"

"You did what now!?" Xander choked on the soda he'd been drinking and stared at Buffy.

"She had sex with him," Anya explained to her boyfriend, as usual not realizing he understood perfectly, "and they knocked down a home in the process."

"You're a pig!" the Slayer punched the british vampire in the face, causing him to fly across the room into the couch.

Spike grabbed his nose that was now gushing blood, "Bloody h***! You broke my nose!"

"I'd say it was well deserved." Giles cleared his throat and put on his glasses, "Can we get back on subject? Now, this reclaiming-it has something to do with vampire lineage, correct?"

"Yes." Angel answered, "It's a way to strengthen and renew the bond between sire and childe."

"But, I thought Drusilla was his sire." Willow glanced at the younger vampire who was sitting on the couch and glaring at everyone in the room.

"Drusilla was unfit to carry out the responsibility, so I did. I didn't make Spike, but I am his sire in every other sense." Angel explained.

The blond scoffed, "A bloody awful job you've done there, mate."

"Get blood on my couch and I'll throw you outside when the sun comes up." Buffy threatened.

"Oh, I'm real scared, pet." he responded sarcastically.

Xander spoke like Spike wasn't there, "Why would you ever want to renew any kind of bond with that guy? A pointy stake to the heart would be a lot easier and so much more entertaining."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Okay, so what's this reclaiming thing entail?"

"And why were you guys all cuddly in your bed?" Dawn questioned.

Angel shifted uncomfortably, "I, uh, drank his blood and he drank mine."

"Not willingly!" Spike argued, "The poof chained me to his bed like some kind of kinky pervert."

"So, that's why you bit him. But, you don't have any bites, unless…" Willow's thought trailed off.

"No." the brunette vampire showed them the cut on his hand that was nearly gone, "I didn't let him bite me."

His childe growled, "Oh, so it's so terrible for me to bite you, but biting me-against my will, I might add-is bloody well fine. You, Angelus, are a poof, a pervert, and a hypocrite."

"Do we really have to argue about this?" Angel got annoyed, "That's all it is with you: arguing, competing about everything, and being absolutely infuriating with that stupid smirk on your face. I swear, you do everything just to spite me."

"Oh, look who's talking, peaches." Spike scowled, "Everywhere I go, you're in my way. Just can't stand letting me be happy while you live in eternal torment. The broody-puppy-with-a-mysterious-past routine is really old."

"Enough." Buffy interrupted, "So, what's with the getting close and personal? You hate each other."

"Yeah, immortal enemies don't do the cuddling." Xander joked, "Or are you more frenemies, holding hands while you try to kill each other?"

"Well, I made you a vampire in an alternate reality and we have sex now, so it makes sense. You're my sweet kooky face." Anya moved closer to her boyfriend and grabbed his hand.

"Hey, I don't even like this nancy boy." the blond vampire argued, "I'd stake him right now."

"You can't and you know it, Spike." Angel seemed very sure of this.

"Why can't he?" Dawn asked, "I mean, not that he should, but why?"

"I'm stronger than him," Angel told them, "and he needs me."

"The bloody h*** I do!" Spike yelled, "Big Bads don't need anyone, especially the likes of you."

"Really?" the elder vamp mocked, "Sucking down my blood like a babe with a bottle says otherwise. It's the best thing you've had since Drusilla. Admit it."

"Oh, you just love making my unlife Hell, don't you?" the blond hissed, "Always have. I'm just another thing for you to toy with until I'm as barmy as Dru. You, Angelus, drive me absolutely insane. Should've killed you long ago."

"We both know what it would do to you." Angel reminded him.

"Okay, somebody explain this right now." Buffy groaned and interrupted again, "What's going on and what's it have to do with you two?"

She felt like no one was listening to a word she said.

Her ex with an evil duel personality slowly moved closer to the couch and spoke up, "The bond between vampire families is a very strong thing, between sire and childe especially. Regardless of their feelings toward each other, instinct and shared blood draws them together."

The group saw him put a hand on Spike's shoulder and the younger lean towards him for a second before both jerked away and looked disgusted. Willow had to cover Xander's mouth to stop him from saying anything.

"Right." Giles pushed up his glasses and read from the book, "It says reclaiming is compared to first turning, drinking each other's blood and establishing a sire/childe bond."

"And why would you want to reestablish that?" Xander asked, "You hate each other."

"As annoying as he is, he's my responsibility." Angel revealed, "I made him the way he is."

"What, a neutered monster that obsesses over Buffy?" Xander joked.

"A merciless killer that craves violence for the thrill." he answered dryly, "He was a poet pining for a woman above him until Drusilla and I got ahold of him."

"So like now minus the fancy words and with sharp teeth he can't use." Xander commented.

"Oh, shut up." Spike countered, "You pined after Miss Slutty the Vampire Slayer here for years. Can't deny that. At least I've got the stones to admit it."

"Okay, anyway, sire/childe bond...:" Willow stopped further insults, "What does that mean?"

Giles read from the book, "An emotional and instinctual connection that when first formed or renewed cannot be fought against. Most vampires keep the bond strong by regularly consuming each other's blood."

Angel further explained, "The connection is always there, but the blood makes it a lot stronger. Because we recently drank each other's blood, our senses are more aware of each other and Spike, as much as he'd like to deny it, has an instinctual and emotional need to be near me."

"So, you made him want you." Anya stated.

"It's not bloody sexual!" Spike yelled.

The older vampire cut of the blond's cursing, "It's more like a mentor/protege relationship, or like Buffy and Joyce."

"I ain't a schoolgirl that pals with losers and librarians." the brit argued.

"Really?" Xander gestured around the room, "Librarian. So-called losers." he gestured at Spike, "Impotent."

"That means you can't bite or satisfy a woman." Anya explained.

"I know what it means." Spike spoke through clenched teeth, "Listen here, Wonder Boy. I may not be able to kill right now, but I will get this thing out of my head, and when I do, I'll kill you and suck the ladies dry."

"Oh, give it a rest, Spike." Buffy rolled her eyes and looked to Angel, "So, what, he's a baby that needs his daddy?"

"If you want to insult both of us, yes." the older vampire answered, "I can sense his emotions and mine tell me to take care of him as if he were a fledgling again. It's very annoying."

"Now, that is hilarious." Xander started again.

Said "baby" growled in a way that would have terrified anyone that didn't now about his "no murdering people" head chip, "Shut it, sidekick."

He could tell the Sun was coming up and debated making a run for his crypt when he realized Angel would be here. Something in his cold, dead chest told him to stay at the Slayer's. Spike growled inwardly and told himself it was because of Buffy. _Guess one day wouldn't hurt. Screw sire/childe bond and the bloody poof._

He settled back into the couch and waited for night.


End file.
